The City of Doors
The City of Doors The City of Doors exists at a unique position within the Prime Material Plane. The city is a deeply magical place- an infinite and (mostly) flat field with a single mighty tower. At the top of this tower burns a great light and around it sits a mighty city. The city is built there only because of its proximity to the light. There are many magical effects that cause teleportation. Those that cause travel within, into, or out of the Prime Material Plane do so through what the Planar Topologists have called the centroid- the City of Doors. It also happens that the creation of portals in the city of doors is much easier than it is anywhere else. The city is a bustling trade city with portals connecting almost every destination a mortal could hope to reach. The city is governed by a constitutionally bound monarch. This constitution was established by agreement of the rulers of the first cities to have portals to The City of Doors. None of those countries still exist but this constitution has worked very well to establish the City of Doors as a well defended but neutral hub of trade between the nations of Oenus. History The City has been occupied in some form or another more or less since the earliest available records. It has periodically been the site of conflict between various planar entities. Currently the city is ruled by the Dynasty known as Euge. They are the Aasimar descendants of the mighty Angelic general who liberated the city and it's inhabitants from demonic occupation. The Euge dynasty has ruled since 1270 DR. They are not well liked by the Doorians but not so disliked that they are deposed. Locations The City of Doors is located on the inside of a spherical cavern, with a light source held in the middle of the cavern. Six towers support the light source and allow for rapid crossing of the sphere. The light source and the towers create several shadowed regions beneath the twisting, root-like structure of the towers. Because of the somewhat complex shape of the city locations are referred to relative to the closest tower. The general form will be to give what tower, what ring around that tower, and towards which other tower to be oriented. Alternatively, a coordinate system is often used and is the 'official' way of doing it. = Interesting Places The Inn-and-Out People of Interest His Majesty Euge IX of Doors The king of the City, Euge IX, is an aged Aasimar. He was born to the throne and studied statecraft under his father before being taken into tutelage by Emperor Halderk the Pious of Tenoch. After living among the Dwarves Euge squired for Sir Tanfir, a dragonslayer of exceptional renown from Marfet. Euge IX is thought to be immortal as he has ruled through most of the past 300 years seemingly without aging - an impressive feat for one of Aasimar heritage. Illya of Doors The "Princess" of the city of Doors is an Aasimar woman, about 110 years of age. She has no formal title until she inherits the kingdom but does enjoy the benefits of power. Illya is skilled in statescraft and particularly at the resolution and oversight of tense negotiations. She is not a 'known figure' among the common people of the City of Doors.